


I'm Like a Statue, Stuck Staring Right at You

by KageKiri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, First Meeting, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles Is Kind Of Slutty, but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKiri/pseuds/KageKiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to mess with the surly bodyguard to alleviate his boredom. It's possible that bothering Derek isn't the smartest decision he's ever made...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Like a Statue, Stuck Staring Right at You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for dub con because at first Derek isn't really in a position where he can respond to Stiles' antics and then Stiles is reluctant when the sexytimes first start.
> 
> This is my first fic and somehow it just turned into porn. Yep. Possibly I will write a sequel with an actual plot (but also porn)!
> 
> Titles is from the song "Statue" by Lil' Eddie.

Stiles burst into the room in a flurry of uncoordinated stumbling and heavy panting. He hurried to the front desk only to be ignored by the secretary and his friend, Lydia, who was speaking impatiently on the phone. Stiles bent over, breathing hard, only to jump at the slamming of the phone.

"You're late!" Lydia said, glaring at him. Before he could even open his mouth to defend himself, she continued and spoke over him. "Luckily, so is the President. He's been delayed by about 3 hours and you better thank God because if he wasn't, your ass would have been fired! Now follow me, you can wait in one of the offices, and hopefully take that time to straighten out." 

"I'm sorry! My alarm didn't work and then I missed the bus and then I realized I'd forgotten my--" he was abruptly cut off as Lydia stopped and raised her hand. 

"Ask me how much I care. You can wait in there." She said pointing at one of the doors they'd stopped next to, "and try not to do any damage." 

With that she promptly shoved him into the room and slammed the door shut. Stiles sighed and turned away from the closed door only to jump in surprise as he saw a tall man standing still as a statue in the corner.

"Er… hello, I'm Stiles. What are doing?" 

He received no reply from the other man as he walked closer; Stiles wiggled his fingers in front of the stranger's face but got no reaction.

"Hey Lyds!" Stiles called through the door uneasily, "What's with the living statue?" 

Lydia opened the door and poked her head in with a huff. "What are you talking ab-- oh! Must be one of the President's bodyguards, I didn't realize he'd be here so soon. You’ll both just have to wait together…"

 "What! Bodyguard? Why is he here so early? He's not going to do anything to me is he? And why isn't he moving?" 

"Jesus Stiles calm down, did you not hear the part where I said he was delayed? And he's the president of a multi-billion corporation; of course he's going to have a bodyguard. Obviously they weren't traveling together. And he must be from that new program, where they train the guards not to react unless there's a problem." 

Stiles gave Lydia an incredulous look. "You mean like those British guards? He's seriously not going to move for 3 hours?"

 Lydia shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care. Not my problem. Now if there's nothing else, I have some actual work I need to be doing."

 Stiles cringed as she slammed the door and turned back to regard his silent companion.

"Sooo," he started, clearing his throat uncomfortably "you do know that the President's been delayed for about 3 hrs? So you don't need to be the silent and foreboding type, I promise I won't tell?" 

Again, he got no response, not even a twitch of a muscle. Stiles rolled his eyes as he looked at the man who stared unflinchingly back. He was tall and heavily muscled, standing just above Stiles' respectable 5'11", with stunning hazel eyes that stood out in stark contrast with his darker hair, which was cut short in a practical style. Stiles raised his hand to his own longer and scruffier brown locks and blushed as he realized how frazzled he must look. He turned and walked over to one of the glass cabinets to fix his hair and clothes as best as he could. It was obvious this other guy wasn't going to be providing any sort of entertainment, so Stiles took to snooping around the office to pass the time. There wasn't much to look at. The office was obviously not frequently used, with a desk empty of everything but basic stationary, two large brown leather couches, and two glass cabinets holding useless figurines and trophies. It was after a mere ten minutes that Stiles gave up his "investigation" and sat down on the couch with a huff. He went back to staring at the silent man.

 "Are you really not going to move the entire time? This is so boring!"

Stiles got up and approached the stranger. He still received no verbal reaction, but the man followed his movements with his eyes. Stiles stopped when he was right in front of the man. 

"So basically, no matter what I do you won't react? Then I'm just going to assume that this-" Stiles stretched upwards so that his lips were inches from the other man's "isn't going to bother you?" 

Still Stiles received no reaction and he felt his mouth stretching into a smirk. "Oh this is going to be _fun_." 

He tried circling around the man until he was uncomfortably close, but got nothing. He tried messing with his clothes, flipping his tie onto one shoulder, but still nothing! Stiles knew that he was acting childish and normally he would have stopped by now, but with each failure to react he could feel his teeth clenching tighter and tighter. The stranger hadn’t so much as twitched, but he could sense the mocking in those beautiful hazel eyes. No matter what, by the time the president got here, he was going to get this man to react dammit! 

Stiles sauntered up to the other man while grinning slyly. "Are you sure I'm not making you uncomfortable?" He asked, reaching forward to run his fingers up and down the lapels of the other man's suit jacket. "Just say the word and I'll stop." Stiles stopped, tilting his ear forward exaggeratedly. "Ok then, if you insist!" 

Stiles continued stroking the man's jacket with an exaggerated leer. Hey, the man was beautiful, and if he wasn’t going to say anything, then far be it from Stiles to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

"This is a beautiful tie." He said, running the dark gray tie through his fingers. "But I think you put it on a bit too tight! Tsk, you must be having trouble breathing like that, why didn't you say anything?" 

Stiles reached up and oh so slowly began to slide the tie out from the knot. When he was finished, he let it hang loosely around the other man's shoulders, and huffed in frustration, as he received nothing, not even a raised eyebrow. He reached up and unbuttoned the top button of the other man's shirt, but then lost his nerve under the intense stare. He blushed and fumbled, switching to run his hands down the front of the other man's chest instead, and hoped that he hadn't noticed. 

Stiles could feel his heart start to beat faster as he continued his game and stepped closer, breathing lightly over the other man's neck as he ran his hands over the sculpted abs he could feel beneath the shirt. "Jesus" he breathed softly, as he pressed more firmly until his fingers landed on top of the other man's belt. He felt, more than heard, the sharp intake of breath and with wide eyes jumped backwards. 

"Ha!" he crowed victoriously "I made you react, don't even try to deny it!" 

Stiles paused, breathing hard and waiting, but the man simply stood there, hands clasped behind his back and Stiles felt his smile quickly slip into a scowl.

 "Now listen you," he started, poking the man in the chest "don't think I didn't-- ahhh!" 

Stiles let out a shout of surprise as his hand was grabbed and quickly twisted behind his back. Before he knew what was happening, Stiles found himself bent over the desk, a heavy weight at his back. 

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" The question was growled into his ear. 

"Ehehe, um, you know I didn't mean anything by it. I was just bored, and now I'll just--" Stiles tried to push himself up with his free hand, but that was quickly grabbed too, and he was slammed back onto the desk. He felt something soft loop around his wrist a couple times before being pulled tight. 

"Geez, can't you take a joke?" Stiles struggled against the hold before yelping loudly as he felt a hand land firmly on his ass. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He twisted his head around to stare wide-eyed at the man who was smirking down at him. 

"What was the saying? Turnabout's fair play." 

"What the hell? I didn't do anything to your ass!" 

The man grinned with all his teeth, making Stiles think rather unfortunately of a shark. 

"Bet you wish you had now.” He said as he landed another harsh slap to Stiles' ass. "You can call me Derek, so you know what to shout out when you're begging for mercy." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Could you be any more corny- Ow!' He turned watering eyes back to his tormentor. "Motherfuck, stop it!" 

"I might, if you apologize and say please." 

"I'm sorry that I touched you and that you turned out to be such a huge bastard! Please let me go!" He flinched and tensed, waiting for another slap, but looked up hesitantly when none was forthcoming. "Okay?” 

"Not a chance." 

Stiles yelped as his face was shoved back down to the desk, and let out another shout of surprise when his pants were roughly yanked down. 

"Mmm, these are nice." Stiles felt himself flush as a hand reached down to pet his black silk boxers, and squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Look," he said desperately "you've had your fun and I'm extremely uncomfortable, let's stop now okay?" 

Stiles let out a sigh of relief as Derek untied his hands and flipped him back over. He hissed as his sore bottom touched the hard wood, and felt his relieved smile freeze as he looked up. The look Derek was giving him was a predator looking as his prey, and Stiles could only feel trapped as he saw both arms come forward to brace themselves on either side of the desk. 

"Wha-?"

"Oh baby, I'm not playing with you. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight." 

Stiles turned bright red and let out a garbled sound of terror. 

"Th- that's not funny!"

Derek gave an unconcerned shrug. "Wasn't meant to be." 

Stiles only stared at the other man for a few minutes, before jumping up and bolting for the door. He forgot about his pants though, and promptly tripped and fell onto his hands and knees on the carpet. He quickly squirmed out of his pants and jumped up, but squeaked as he was lifted and dropped onto one of the couches. 

"What the hell!" He flipped onto his back and raised both hands to push off Derek' looming form, but could only watch in horror as they were both grabbed and he felt the now familiar feeling of them being tied together. Derek pushed himself between Stiles’ legs before swooping down to kiss him.

 Stiles struggled halfheartedly as his mouth was plied by the other's tongue and squirmed as Derek leant more fully on top of him. It had bean a while since someone had last touched him, and there was no denying that Derek was really hot. Stiles tilted his head back and groaned as Derek switched his attention from his mouth to his neck. He wiggled happily as Derek' mouth latched onto his collarbone, only to gasp as his shirt was ripped open and buttons flew everywhere. 

"Jesus Derek! I-- ah!- I have-- ungh-- have a meeting later." 

"Unfortunate." Derek said as he bit at where neck and shoulder met. "Maybe they won't notice." 

"Unbelievable! You are--"Stiles' words cut off into as strangled moan as he thrust his hips sharply upward 

Derek looked up with a raised eyebrow and leant down to slowly lick his nipple again. Stiles let out another sharp shout and grabbed onto the back of Derek' head with both of his bound hands. "Fuck!" he yelped as he pushed his nipple harder against Derek's mouth. 

"Ahhh, stop. I'm- I'm gonna--" 

Derek lifted his mouth and looked down to where Stiles' hips were thrusting desperately. He pressed his thumb to the base of Stiles' cock through his underwear and chuckled darkly at the wet, pulsing hardness he found.

"Well, well," he said, as Stiles fingers scrabbled to push his head back to his nipples, "you are a little slut aren't you? Getting off to me sucking on your nipples, I bet this is all I need to get you to come isn't it?" He let out another harsh chuckle at the high pitched whine he got in response as he continued to rub small circles into the base of Stiles' dick, while sucking and biting at his nipples. 

"Wait, wait. Not- not in my- I'm gonna, in my-" 

"Yeah," Derek said, biting down harshly. "in your panties. I want you to come in them. Get them all nice and wet, so you can feel your cum sticking to your skin. Bet you'd like that wouldn't you, my little slut?" 

"Fu- Derek!" Stiles let out a loud shout as he came, hot and wet, in his underwear. 

"Good boy," Derek crooned as he cupped his hand over Stiles' crotch, the underwear moving slickly beneath it. 

“Jesus. I can’t believe you just did that.” Stiles said, glaring at the other man as he clumsily moved to get up.

Derek grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back down. “Where do you think you’re going? We’re not even close to finished.”

“Wha-?” Stiles stared at him with wide eyes. “You got what you wanted! You win, congratulations jackass!”

Derek chuckled darkly. “Is that anyway to speak to someone who just got you off? I did say I was going to fuck you didn’t I? Now you’re going to sit here and suck my cock while I get you nice and ready.” 

“Are you crazy? What’s wrong with you!” 

He reached down to unbuckle his belt with one hand while he pulled Stiles forward by the back of his neck with the other. He pushed his pants down partway and settled back against the corner of the couch.

Stiles stared at Derek’ exposed cock uncertainly but didn't resist too much as he was pulled forward. Was he really going to do this with some guy he’d just met? But Derek had a point, he did get Stiles off, and it was only fair that he return the favor. It didn’t hurt that Derek had beautiful cock, clean and cut, standing tall like it was waiting for Stiles. Hesitantly Stiles reached forward and grasped it with one hand, hearing a soft intake of breath at his touch. He stroked it a few times, enjoying the feel of the soft skin under his hand as he watched a drop of precum collect at the top. He leaned forward to lick the tip and felt the cock twitch under his tongue. Encouraged, Stiles continued laving the head with his tongue, occasionally moving down to give some attention to the shaft. 

Derek moved his hand from the back of Stiles’ neck to the top of his head, stroking encouragingly. “That’s it baby, good boy.”

Stiles felt himself blush at the praise, feeling the flush move its way up from the base of his neck. Derek must have noticed too because he felt hand card itself through his hair as Derek chuckled lowly. 

“Oh, you like that don’t you? You like being a good boy for me? I’ll bet I could get you to do anything like this. I could--” 

Stiles only flushed deeper as he swooped forward quickly, swallowing as much of Derek’s cock as he could, trying to get him to feel as flustered as he was right now, but choked as he moved too deep too quickly.

“Jesus.” Derek gasped as he quickly grabbed that back of Stiles’ neck again. “You’re so eager. Go slowly, that’s good. Take it in slowly.”

Stiles glared up at Derek as best as he could through his watering eyes. He grunted as Derek shifted upwards, and moaned as he felt a hand wrap around his rapidly hardening cock. But the hand was gone after a quick tug and Stiles squirmed as he felt the now slick hand push into the back of his boxers. He wiggled his hips, pushing up slightly as he felt a fingertip tap lightly against his opening. Blushing, he sucked harder, focusing on the cock under him, rather than the embarrassment he felt having someone touch him is such a private area. But when he felt nothing more than a light touch after some time, he looked up only to find Derek staring down at him. Without breaking eye contact, Derek pushed his finger forward, and Stiles could only whine around the dick in his mouth as he felt the finger enter him. Stiles grunted at the slight burn and couldn’t help but shift away from the finger pushing its way into him. 

“Shh.” Derek soothed, as he pushed on Stiles neck to get him to focus his attention on the blowjob he was neglecting. Stiles attempted to focus, but could only pull off with a yelp when he felt Derek’s finger brush his prostate.

“Ahh! There! Derek there, again, please!” Stiles buried his face against the inside of Derek’s thigh, moaning as he felt Derek comply. “S’good Derek. ‘S so good.”

Derek only chuckled at Stiles’ disappointed whine as he pulled the finger out, which turned into a startled moan when he came back with two. 

“So loud Stiles. I bet Miss Lydia can hear you right now. I bet everyone walking past the door can hear your slutty moans.” 

Stiles felt his eyes widen as he thought about all the noises he’d been making, biting Derek’s thigh as he felt the next moan try to escape. Derek swore and quickly pulled his fingers out, but before Stiles could complain, he felt himself being manhandled upwards until he was sitting on Derek’s lap, yelping as he felt the fingers get pushed back in until they were deeper than before. 

“Maybe you should control yourself,” Stiles panted, while grinding back against the fingers inside him, “if you don’t want me to be so damn loud.” 

Derek only chuckled darkly as he bent his head to lave at Stiles’ neck. “Oh Stiles, you haven’t even begun to see me lose control. But maybe you would like that hmm? Would you like to know the things I would do to you if you gave me full control? How I would flip you over the back of this couch and eat you out until you were nothing but a sloppy mess beneath me?” 

Stiles felt hot all over as he imagined it. Imagined lying underneath Derek as he let him do whatever he wanted with his body. “Oh god.” Stiles panted. “Please. Fuck, I’m going to come. I’m going to come agai—Shit!” Stiles could only stare wide-eyed as Derek pulled his fingers out and _literally ripped his boxers off._ “Holy shit dude, what the fuck?” 

Derek only grabbed his hips and pulled him forward. “You don’t get to come without me this time.” He snarled out, and Stiles swore he saw his eyes flash for a second before he buried his face is Stiles’ neck and Stiles quickly became distracted by the cock nudging against his opening. 

Stiles could only moan as he felt the large head pushing against his opening; grunting as he felt it stretch his rim wide before it finally pushed through. “Wait,” Stiles panted, struggling to grip the hands holding on to his waist. “Shit, wait, it’s too fast, Derek.” But Derek only continued to push him down until he was flush against Derek’s lap, his cock pushed fully inside.  
  
“I told you to wait you asshole.” Stiles choked out, as he blinked away a few tears. He twitched in surprise as he felt Derek licking away at his tears, rumbling soothingly as he licked his way into Stiles’ mouth. After a few minutes where Derek used his mouth to make Stiles forget his own name, he felt the burn settle into something much more bearable. Stiles wiggled and pushed down experimentally and gasped as he felt Derek’s cock nudge his prostate. 

“Mmm, Derek, s’okay, good now.” 

Derek didn’t need any further prompting before he used his hold on Stiles hips to lift him up almost off of his cock, before pushing down, hitting his prostate on the way. Stiles hissed at the sharp shock of pleasure, moaning as he did it again. He tried to move his hips with Derek’s thrusts, but gave up when he felt Derek growl and tighten his hold, letting him move his hips as he wanted. He could feel himself approaching climax, could sense it in the way Derek’s thrusts were starting to stutter.

“Derek, I’m gonna come soon. Please, can I come?” 

Derek’s answer was only a startled moan as he slammed up into him one more time, biting hard at Stiles’ neck as he started to climax. Stiles whined in disappointment as he was denied his release, attempting to rock onto the cock he could feel pulsing inside him, but unable to move against Derek’s hands holding him down. When Derek finally pulled out, it was to Stiles muttered curses as he attempted to rub off on Derek’s stomach. In one quick motion Derek shoved three fingers into Stiles’ sloppy hole and wrapped his other hand around his cock. 

“That’s it, such a good boy Stiles. My perfect, pretty boy, going to come for me now?” It only took few strokes before Stiles was keening sharply, coming all over Derek’s shirt before slumping forward. Stiles could only blink sleepily as his head was lifted and he was pulled into a deep kiss. Too tired to do anything, Stiles didn’t even try to keep up, but just let Derek plunder his mouth. 

They jerked apart at the sharp knock on the door. 

“Stiles? The president’s manager just called. They’ll be here in 10 minutes.” 

Stiles could only stare at Derek in horror, the latter’s fingers still shoved inside him.

“Fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Criticism is welcome, kudos is appreciated, comments are love!


End file.
